marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Tagline = Higher. Further. Faster. | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** ** Other Characters: * * * Kevin Smith * Brad Pitt * * * * * * * Carol's mother * Tom * Hannibal Lecter * The Marvelettes * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** Blockbuster ***** ***** ****** ****** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor * * Events: * Kree-Skrull War | Plot = | Cast = * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel ** Mckenna Grace }} and London Fuller }} play younger versions of Carol * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos * Djimon Hounsou as Korath * Lee Pace as Ronan * Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau }} * Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva }} * Annette Bening as the Supreme Intelligence and Mar-Vell / Wendy Lawson }} }} * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Jude Law as Commander Yon-Rogg }} ** This role was initially reported to be Mar-Vell * Rune Temte as Bron-Char * Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass * Reggie, Archie, Rizzo and Gonzo as Goose * Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau }} ** Azaru Akbar as a younger Monica Rambeau * Chuku Modu as Soh-Larr * Kenneth Micthell as Joseph Danvers * Colin Ford as Steven Danvers Additionally, Robert Kazinsky }} appears as a biker cat-calling Carol, and Vik Sahay appears as a Torfan. Captain Marvel writer Kelly Sue DeConnick has a cameo in the film. Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Don Cheadle and Mark Ruffalo make uncredited appearances in the mid-credits scene as Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and Bruce Banner, respectively. Gallery Images Logos Captain Marvel (film) logo 001.jpg Captain Marvel (film) logo 002.jpg Captain Marvel (film) logo 003.jpg Posters Captain Marvel (film) poster 020.jpg Captain Marvel (film) poster 021.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Trailer 2 Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Special Look Teasers Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Born Free” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Climb” TV Spot Captain Marvel TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - "Big Game" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Connection” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Ready” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Trust” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Rise" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel The Real Star Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Play" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Good Look” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Moment” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Origins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Empower” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Destiny” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Idea” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Monumental" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Witness" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Facts" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Origin - 1 Movie” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel 1 Movie Rolling Stone TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Goose Review Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel World Review Now Playing Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Two Weeks 1 Movie Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Here We Go” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Cultural Event Now Playing TV Spot Featurettes Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Intergalactic War Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel - Goose the Cat LIVE! Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Monday Motivation Taking Flight Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Cast Featurette Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Secrets Featurette | Notes = * The release of this film coincided with the date of International Women's Day. * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * The original planned release date for this film was November 3, 2017, but when Marvel announced plans for Spider-Man: Homecoming, it was pushed back to November 2, 2018 and Thor: Ragnarok took its original release date. It later got postponed again to its current release date to make way for Ant-Man and the Wasp. * Location shooting for this film took place in January 2018; }} while principal photography started on March 19, 2018, }} and wrapped on July 6, 2018. }} * Before she was eventually replaced by Lashana Lynch, DeWanda Wise was originally cast as Maria Rambeau, but later had to exit due to scheduling conflicts. }} * With a worldwide total box office gross of $1.128 billion, this film became the 5th-highest-grossing film of 2019, }} and at its peak the 22nd-highest-grossing film of all time. }} | Trivia = * Early drafts of the film included the character of Helen Cobb. }} * Filmmaker James Cameron's '90s action movies served as inspiration for the tone of Captain Marvel. Co-director Ryan Fleck cites Terminator 2 as a specific reference point. * Earlier visions of the film were structured differently. They were told in a more linear fashion and started with Carol Danvers' life on Earth and friendship with Maria Rambeau. * Before deciding to have Annette Bening portray the incarnation of the Supreme Intelligence that Danvers sees when she communes with it, by means of having the Supreme Intelligence assume the appearance of the person an individual feels more comfortable with, a separate figure was going to be the Supreme Intelligence. * The 2004 romantic film Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind was one of the inspirations for a sequence directors Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck call the "Mind-frak;" the scene in which Talos trawls through Carol's muddled memories. * When Carol crash-lands into the Blockbuster Video store, she is startled and blasts a True Lies cardboard standee. Boden and Fleck's original idea that was not signed off was to have the standee be for The Mask, and to have Carol mistake the titular character's green head for a Skrull. * The mid-credits scene featuring the Avengers was directed by Avengers: Endgame directors Anthony and Joe Russo. * A scrapped idea for the post-credits scene was going to have Yon-Rogg's pod crash-land on Sakaar. * The film includes several tributes to Stephen "Cajun" Del Bagno, an Air Force Major who consulted on the movie. He died in a jet crash in April 2018, a week after concluding his work on the film. The most prominent of these tributes is a burning piano, a traditional send-off ceremony for fallen fighter pilots, which appears for a few frames when Talos is probing Carol's memories. Del Bagno is mentioned several times in the credit roll, and the filmmakers reportedly snuck his callsign into the background of several scenes. He also has a brief cameo, playing a game of pool with Carol in a quick flashback. }} * The Marvel logo shown before the movies starts features a tribute to Stan Lee, who died a few months before the film's release. | Links = * Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios